


Marriage at a Wedding

by somethingscarlet13



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf magic, Fae Magic, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Sportacus is invited to a wedding that ends up being his own.





	

Sportacus's crystal went off for a number of things. Injuries, trauma, fights, disasters waiting to happen.

Heartbreak.

He had gotten the invitation a week before the wedding, the fancy golden script announcing the wedding of Vex Wesley and Robbie Rotten. 

His crystal had started going off the minute he read the second name, flashing and beeping while it's owner tried in vain to breathe normally. 

He had tried to stay positive. The fact that he had been invited meant that Robbie considered him a friend. It had to be Robbie who sent him the invitation because he had never met this Vex person before. 

Despite it all his crystal continued to flash and scream, a reminder that no matter how he tried to play it off his heartbreak was still there, a fresh wound in the middle of his chest. 

In the end he decided to go. He showered, wore a suit, and left his crystal at home. He didn't want the thing to ruin Robbie's big day. 

And now he sat in the very back pew of a church all the way in some fae village he'd never been to, waiting for the wedding to start and trying to ignore the heads turning to look at him and the mutters of "elf" that were whispered here and there. 

In the time Sportacus had lived in Lazytown he had almost forgotten that Robbie was half fae and with the way everyone there was so accepting he had totally forgotten about the tense relationship between elves and fae.

He had asked his father about it once, but had gotten a very brief answer. "Sport, my boy, we are both trying very hard to be allies, but after years of differences and war it's harder than it looks," his father had said. "Imagine if there was a very mean person who bullied you almost constantly and then one day decides to be your friend. You would be cautious, would you not?"

Sportacus was starting to regret not wearing a hat or something, anything, that could cover his ears when the music began and everyone turned in their seats to watch the couple walk down the aisle. 

Robbie took Sportacus's breath away the moment he saw him. 

Purple had always been the half fae's color and the tux he wore was a deep royal purple that seemed to make him glow. A dark scarlet rose was pinned to his chest and to Sportacus it was like he was seeing Robbie for the first time. There was the same lightheadedness, the same shortness of breath, the same want to be near him. 

His memory must be going because again he had to stop himself from acting on impulse. 

"Robbie isn't yours," he whispered to himself, hoping that hearing the words out loud would help in some way. It didn't. 

The one Robbie did belong to was a fae man his hight with bright green eyes that glimmered like emeralds and long hair so blonde it was almost silver. He wore an ice blue suit and thin, iridescent, gossamer wings stretched from his shoulders, beating wildly as he hovered in place. 

Vex, Sportacus realized. The one with the wings was Vex Wesley. 

They made a very handsome couple. Sportacus hated to admit it, but they did. They'd be married by the end of this and live happily ever after and there was nothing Sportacus could do about it.

".......Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Or maybe there was something he could do. 

On legs that threatened to give out at any moment, Sportacus stood up, gripping the pew in front of him for support. 

"Wait," he croaked, to timid and quiet for anyone to hear.

"WAIT," he said again, this time to loudly, and suddenly every eye was on him. 

Robbie's eyes went wide. "Sporta--what--you actually came?!" 

From her place in the front row, Robbie's mother gasped and turned back to look at her son. "Robert Theodore Rotten, do you know this elf?"

Robbie nodded. "I invited him, Mother, and as much as I know you love to live up to our last name, you should let him speak if he has something to say."

"I love you!" It was out the second Robbie was finished speaking, all in one word like "iloveyou." Said too quickly but it was now or never and Sportacus wasn't going to loose him a second time.

"Robbie Rotten I fell in love with you the moment I met you. You are sweet and funny and--oh don't give me that look you're very sweet when you want to be--and creative and, yes, ridiculously lazy, but you put so much care and effort into the things you enjoy and you just light up and you do this thing, this cute little thing, where you stick your tongue out when you're really involved in something and you don't notice it but I do just like I notice that your favorite kind of ice cream is mint chocolate and your favorite kind of cake is vanilla and how you hate being cold and you hate loud noises and I've noticed......I've noticed...." Sportacus only then realized he was crying and in that moment he hated himself. He had sworn not to ruin Robbie's wedding but here he was, confessing his love and crying like a child. 

As he wiped at his eyes frantically, he noticed someone quickly coming over to him and before he knew what was happening he had someone's arms around him and he was breathing in the sugary sweet smell that was undeniably Robbie Rotten.

"Why didn't you say anything, Sportakook?" Robbie whispered in his ear. "If I had known I wouldn't be marrying that "better-than-thou" ice king over there. And I'm not just saying that, his hands really are like ice. Literally. Hey! Stop laughing!"

His face buried in the chest of Robbie's suit, still laughing, Sportacus shook his head. "Sorry, I can't help it. I'm just really happy."

He looked up at Robbie, Robbie who was right there, Robbie who had left Vex at the altar to make Sportacus stop crying, Robbie who's face was getting closer and closer and.......oh.

All thoughts stopped there as Robbie kissed him. Mind blank and numb and full of joy, all Sportacus could do was kiss him back. 

When Robbie finally pulled away, he took a step back, taking Sportacus's hands in his own. "I'm sorry everyone," he said without breaking his gaze with Sportacus, "But there's been a change of plans." 

Walking backwards, hands still locked with Sportacus's, Robbie gently led the elf up to stand with him in front of the priest. "THIS is the man I'm going to marry." 

"I-ah-," the preist stammered before clearing his throat and nodding. 

"Robert Theodore Rotten, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, your partner in life, and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him, and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"Robert I forbid you from marrying an elf!" Mrs. Rotten screeched. 

Robbie completely ignored her. "I will-I mean, I do."

The preist then turned to Sportacus. "Do you--"

"Yes!" Sportacus cried, jumping to Robbie and kissing him passionately, the rest of the priests words forgotten and ignored as Robbie held him close and kissed him eagerly back. 

"I now pronounce you married!"

"I love you, Mr. Rotten," Sportacus laughed as Robbie kissed his hair, his neck, his nose.

"And I love you, Mr. Rotten," replied Robbie, smile lighting up his entire face. "Now, where's the cake?"


End file.
